


Family 2: Zhang

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [2]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 2: Zhang

— Во сколько ты вернёшься? — Чжентин стоит в коридоре, наблюдая, как Джастин обувается. — Хуан Минхао, я с кем разговариваю?

Джастин закатывает глаза, но все же недовольно отвечает:

— В восемь.

— Почему так поздно?

Чжентин стойко выдерживает убийственный взгляд, лишь вопросительно приподнимает брови, молча давая понять, что ждёт ответа.

— У меня сегодня занятия по вокалу, если ты забыл. И ты мне не отец, чтобы докапываться, так что хватит строить из себя самого умного.

«Да, в отличие от меня, твой отец не интересуется, когда ты приходишь домой», — хочется ответить Чжентину, но он понимает, что это будет слишком жестокий удар с его стороны. В конце концов, Джастин не виноват, что работа отнимает у его отца все время.

— Давай-давай, топай, а то опоздаешь, — хмыкает он вместо этого и устало вздыхает, когда с ним демонстративно не прощаются. Одарила же природа братом.

Джастин был ему, слава богу, не родным, такого счастья Чжентин точно бы не вынес. Джастин — сын брата отца, но по количеству времени, которое он живёт в их доме и в собственном, этот факт можно вполне поставить под сомнение. Чжентин и сам видел своего дядю всего несколько раз в год: тот редко появлялся не то что дома — в стране. Тао был моделью и буквально жил модой, съемками и показами, в перерывах между которыми заезжал домой, чтобы сменить вещи в чемодане, выспаться и убедиться, что его сын ни в чем не нуждается. 

Джастин и правда не нуждался. И когда кто-то за спиной или в лицо называл Чжентина выпендрёжником из-за очередных ремня или браслета из новой коллекции Гуччи, он просто фыркал и думал, что это они ещё не знают Джастина. Вот уж кто был избалован дальше некуда. Почти с каждого показа Тао привозил ему какие-нибудь шмотки или побрякушки, а карта Джастина, привязанная к банковскому счёту отца, позволяла совершенно ни в чем себе не отказывать. Чжентин как-то слышал, как отец спорил из-за этого с братом — это был чуть ли не единственный раз на его памяти, когда обычно спокойный Исин повысил голос. Тогда Чжентин впервые узнал, что Джастин был незапланированным ребёнком, что его мать забеременела случайно, когда Тао сам был ещё практически мальчишкой, только делал карьеру и совсем не думал о семье. Мать, тоже модель, сразу после родов вернулась на подиум, скинув сына на новоявленного отца, который хоть и не был готов к роли родителя, оставлять родного ребёнка в детдоме категорически отказался. Чжентину было четырнадцать, когда он узнал об этом. Он до сих пор помнит, как они сидели в его комнате и он зажимал восьмилетнему Минхао уши, чтобы тот не слышал, как кричат внизу родители. Тогда он решил, что должен заботиться об этом ребёнке, который оказался никому не нужен. 

Но он ещё не знал, что пройдёт каких-то пять лет и Минхао превратится в Джастина и решит, что хочет связать будущее со сценой. И пусть тот сильно изменился, Чжентин все равно видел, что внутри Джастин все тот же ребёнок, которому нужны любовь и поддержка взрослых, только переходный возраст и природная гордость ни за что не дадут ему этого признать.

***  
Чжентин возвращается домой около девяти, в буквальном смысле слова вывалившись из репетиционного зала, и облегченно выдыхает, когда видит в окнах свет. Отец с Чунмёном оба уехали на несколько дней, так что с Джастина сталось бы проигнорировать его просьбу вернуться вовремя, но нет.

— Я дома! — кричит Чжентин с порога и бросает ключи на полку в прихожей. — Ты ел?

— Ага, — Джастин сбегает со второго этажа. Кажется, к вечеру его настроение снова вернулось в норму: на лице сияет прежняя беззаботная улыбка. — Нам оставили еды на пару... ой, — он удивленно замирает, заглядывая на кухню и только тогда замечая, что брат не один. — Здрасьте.

— Да, познакомься. Сюйкунь учится в моей академии, только на вокальном отделении. Кунь — это мой двоюродный брат Минхао.

— Джастин, — тот по-взрослому протягивает руку, и Чжентин видит, как Сюйкунь прячет улыбку, пожимая чужую ладонь. 

— Рад познакомиться. Слышал, ты тоже планируешь на вокальное? Чжентин говорил, ты много занимаешься.

— Мне нравится петь, так что... — Джастин пожимает плечами и обходит старших, чтобы достать из холодильника банку колы.

— Нужен будет совет — обращайся. А то Чжентин же у нас прима-балерина, с пением не особо поможет.

— Зато у Чжентина хорошая растяжка и длинные ноги, как раз для того, чтобы отвесить кое-кому пинка!

Джастин не может удержаться от смеха, а через пару секунд, успешно увернувшись от удара по мягкому месту, к нему присоединяется и Сюйкунь, и Чжентин возмущенно топает ногой в ответ на подобное неуважение.

— Эй! Вы двое слишком быстро спелись против меня!

Сюйкунь поднимает руку, чтобы дать Джастину пять, и тот с готовностью бьет по чужой ладони.

— Эй, гэгэ, почему ты раньше нас не познакомил? Кунь-гэ классный, он мне нравится! Мало кто может над тобой издеваться.

— Вот поэтому и не знакомил! — Чжентин кидает в брата полотенцем. — Два сапога пара! И в твоем случае, Цай Сюйкунь, это отнюдь не комплимент! Эй! Отцепись от меня, придурок! А ты, мелочь, вали в свою комнату давай, раз есть не собираешься.

Джастин насмешливо фыркает и, забрав свою колу, выходит из кухни, оставляя старших одних. Чжентин ставит греться еду и идёт в гостиную, чтобы устало рухнуть на диван.

— Знаешь, а ты правда ему понравился, — улыбается он, когда Сюйкунь садится рядом. — До этого вечера Ченчен был единственным, с кем Джастину удалось моментально найти общий язык.

— Забавный пацан. С характером, — хмыкает Сюйкунь, — и не по годам взрослый. Сколько ему, пятнадцать?

— Тринадцать. — Чжентин смеётся, видя изумление парня, но тут же мрачнеет. — Знаешь, когда ты с детства практически все время один, невольно взрослеешь раньше. Я в его возрасте до восьми вечера разве что гулял, но никак не репетировал. А он уже знает, чего хочет от жизни. Если он чему-то и научился от отца — так это целеустремленности.

— Возможно... — задумчиво тянет Сюйкунь. — Но мне кажется, не все так просто. Кто в тринадцать лет уже берет себе сценический псевдоним?!

Чжентин вздыхает.

— У подростка в этом возрасте ничего не бывает просто. Но он давно перестал делиться со мной проблемами. Для нас у него всегда все хорошо. Всегда улыбается и приносит хорошие оценки, но...

Он замолкает. Почему-то вспоминается случай пару лет назад, когда его отцу в очередной раз пришлось идти в школу вместо Тао. В тот день Джастин вернулся домой намного позже условленного, объяснив это тем, что задержался на репетиции. Чжентин до сих пор не знает, правда это или нет, но вот то, что Джастин провел в ванной четверть часа не потому что умывался, а потому что плакал — это факт. После этого Чжентин перестал верить его вечной улыбке и осознал, что брат уже не доверяет ему, как раньше. Это задевало: он всегда старался делать для него все возможное, но, видимо, где-то прогадал.

— Эй, — Чжентин вздрагивает, когда осторожное прикосновение к волосам выдергивает его из размышлений, — не грузись ты так. Хочешь, я как-нибудь с ним поговорю? Семейный психолог Цай Сюйкунь спешит на помощь!

Чжентин мягко улыбается смеющемуся парню. Как бы тот порой ни выводил его из душевного равновесия, с его появлением жизнь Чжентина заиграла новыми, прежде незнакомыми красками.

— Головная боль ты моя, а не психолог, — ворчит он, но тут же краснеет под чужим взглядом: Сюйкунь всегда читал его как открытую книгу. А ещё говорил правду в лицо, указывал на недостатки и молча поддерживал. Ну просто незаменимый человек на все случаи жизни! Чжентин кладёт голову ему на плечо и молча переплетает их пальцы. — Спасибо.

Но это он в нем и ценит.


End file.
